


For Forever and A Day

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic!AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Married!AU, Stiles and Derek have kids, cavity inducing sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek always promise to love each other for forever and a day, through the good and bad times, through the small and big moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Forever and A Day

Stiles was the one to propose. 

He and Derek had been walking down the street, hand in hand, enjoying the sunny day, and it had just felt so completely right to turn to Derek and say, “marry me,” while interrupting what Derek had been saying.

“What?” Derek had choked out, frozen in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Stiles had just turned to Derek’s shocked form and smiled, moving close to Derek and repeating, “marry me,” in a whisper. 

“Okay,” Derek had replied with a nod after a long moment of still shocked silence from the man. 

Stiles had smiled and kissed Derek hard, had kissed him messily, in the middle of that sidewalk next to a convience store, people walking around them, some looking at them with annoyed looks for interrupting their steady and fast walk, and others looking at them with smiles on their faces, others just looking confused. It didn’t matter, anyway. 

“You and me always, right?” Stiles had murmured once they broke the kiss. 

“For forever and a day,” Derek had replied, and that was the sappiest they got before Stiles took Derek’s hand and they continued on with their walk as if they hadn’t just gotten engaged, small smiles on their faces.

~*~

Lydia had insisted on a big wedding, even though Stiles and Derek would have preferred a small wedding at the courthouse with just their family and closest friends.

But the outdoor wedding in the woods, with an arch filled with flowers, and the white carpet leading them down the middle aisle, and then the outdoor reception under a big tent, with tables filled through it, and then a dance floor in the middle of all of them, with the big wedding table at the font, hadn’t been so bad either, they had had to conceed to Lydia later that day, music playing as people danced or chatted at their tables.

It was beautiful.

Stiles and Derek had had the first dance, and Stiles had rested his face in the crook of Derek’s shoulder, Derek’s cheek resting on top of his head, and Stiles had felt content, happy. 

“You and me always, right?” Stiles had whispered into Derek’s ear so that no one else, not even the other werewolves, could hear. 

“For forever and a day,” Derek had whispered back, and Stiles had smiled in response and layed his head back on Derek’s shoulder, swaying back and forth with his brand new husband. 

Husband. Stiles felt giddy at thinking the word. He had a husband, he was a husband now. 

Stiles felt unstoppable. 

A few hours later, Stiles had dragged Derek onto the dance floor when a loud, fast paced song came on and had danced wildly while Derek stood there, arms crossed, shaking his head and refusing to join Stiles in looking ridiculous.

Of course, it was Stiles, so Derek gave in eventually, and forgot about how he had to look to the others, because all he really cared about was how Stiles looked at him.

~*~

“Look at her, Derek. Look how beautiful she is.”

“She has your eyes,” Derek murmured, and Stiles looked up at Derek, smile big and wide. 

“She’s got your lips,” Stiles said in response, and Derek smiled, slinging an arm around Stiles’ shoulders as they looked at the sleeping baby girl in Stiles’ arms. 

They’d just come home from the hospital. 

They had found an egg donor who looked as close to Derek in female form as they could, and Erica had been their surrogate. 

Next time, Derek would be the biological father, but that didn’t matter to Derek, anyway. 

The little girl in Stiles’ arms was fully theirs and only theirs. 

Their daughter. 

Derek couldn’t believe it. 

Stiles let out a shaky laugh and turned to look at Derek, and Derek smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

Stiles grinned, and leaned in to kiss Derek again. “You and me always, right?” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips.

“For forever and a day,” Derek confirmed, and Stiles gave Derek a short, hard kiss before he pulled back and looked back down at their daughter, who whined in her sleep and then pursed her lips, and then yawned. 

Stiles cooed, and Derek smiled softly, reaching out to stoke his daughters’ cheek, and she smiled in her sleep in response. 

“Damn,” Stiles whispered, and he couldn’t help but turn and give Derek another soft kiss. 

~*~

Of course, Stiles and Derek were bound to fight, but it was the really bad ones where they shouted their endearment. 

“You and me always, right?” Stiles shouted, pointing at Derek to stop his shouted, harsh words. 

Derek blinked, and stopped his angry tirade to look at Stiles, eyes wide. 

“For forever and a day,” Derek murmured in response, and Stiles grinned and moved over to Derek, kissing the fuck out of him, reminding him of how in love they were. 

“What were we fighting about?” Stiles pulled back to whisper, and Derek shrugged. 

“No idea.”

The fight had barely landed a blow in their relationship, and the next day, it was forgotten. 

~*~

Ellie giggled whenever she heard her Daddy and Papa say the words to each other, even as her heart soared at her parents being so in love, and she turned to her little brother, Jamie, with a smile even as the little boy grimaced at his parents being all lovey dovey. 

“Aren’t they the bestest?” Ellie whispered.

“No, they’re ‘barrassing,” Jamie grunted, and Ellie laughed. 

“You could only hope to be as happy and in love as Daddy and Papa one day.”

“I hope not!” Jamie gasped, and Ellie laughed loudly, causing Stiles and Derek to look over at them. Ellie squealed and pushed at her brother to run. 

They weren’t supposed to be out of bed. 

~*~

Of course, Jamie ate his words when he met the love of his life, and Ellie was smirking at Jamie on his wedding day, and then the smirk turned to a mushy one when she looked over at her Daddy and Papa and could just catch their whispered words of endearment as they leaned close to each other. 

“You and me always, right?”

“For forever and a day.”


End file.
